one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider Hiryu vs Joe Shimamura
The future takes no breaks and neither do these two! Capcom's top-notch ninja duels Joe Shimamura, AKA Cyborg 009! The Interlude Inside a HYDRA military base's hangar bay, several soldiers, pilots and engineers are kept busy loading WMDs inside small, armoured bomber planes, the feared logo of the off-shoot Nazi organization painted the sides of the aircraft. "Hurry up! The Allied Nations meeting will be in starting in an hour!" An officer hustled his men, ordering them to hasten the payloads. Suddenly the lights in the hangar bay shut off, leaving those inside completely in the dark. The emergency red lights activate and the shadow of a man with a blade can be seen on occasion, hopping from wall to wall until his shadow appeared behind the officer. "Prepare to meet..." The blade rises, ready to strike. "Cypher's edge!" With a slick sound, blood is spilled and chaos unfolds; soldiers and any other HYDRA operative with a firearm blindly fire into the darkness, their gunfire illuminating the hangar bay while also revealing not only their officer's killer, but another intruder, this one armed with a handgun. In no time, the HYDRA underlings are dispatched, just in time for the lights to reactivate and for the attackers to be introduced to each other. Strider Hiryu and Cyborg 009. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" Joe aimed his handgun at Strider, who was hunched down atop a massive shipping container. "That... is classified. But, as per my orders, there can be no witnesses." Strider ascended into the air with a single bound, Cypher aimed for a killing blow. The Melee NOBODY BLINK...! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Faster than he could comprehend, Joe vanished from Strider's sight. His eyes widened, then a foot smashed into the back of his head. As Strider crashed, Joe landed across from him, emptying a full clip of bullets on the veteran ninja; from the side, a mechanical panther came into view, it's metallic body stopping the bullets cold. Another panther joined in and the robotic animals charged at the cyborg. (56 seconds) Joe took off in sprint, but the panthers were surprisingly agile, nearly catching him several times as he searched for a more suitable weapon. In the corner of his eye, Strider's body was gone, but he couldn't care less as the panthers almost closed in on him. From a stack of crates, Joe grabbed ahold of a laser rifle and a few grenades, arming and unloading them behind as he lunged over a crate. He covered his ears as the explosives erupted in flames and fragmentation, destroying his mechanical pursuers. He peeked up and caught a foot to the mouth, knocked back into a crate, then smashed through the same crate when Strider slashed the Cypher across his chest. (50 seconds) Joe opened fire, but Strider cut the bullets out of the air, returning fire by sending crescent waves of plasma via the Cypher. The cyborg jumped to the side, reloading his handgun and hurling another grenade at Strider. He retreated back when Strider caught the grenade, then tossed it back before summoning two spherical drones to rain down a storm of laser bolts. Cyborg 009 dove over a towering stack of boxes and took cover, peeking out to return fire with his unimpressive sidearm. The boxes proved to be quite the hardy defenders, as Strider's laser pods did little to no damage, merely creating char marks on the storage units. Strider saw the failure of his attacks and snapped his fingers, causing the laser pods to vanish in a dim flash of light. He held the Cypher behind him and the blade started to glow white hot. Joe sensed something wrong and dove forward as Strider's Cypher sliced the boxes with a cleave of white plasma; Strider lunged forward and kicked Joe in the face, slashing past him and bashing him in the head with his sword's handle. (35 seconds) He cleaved down, but Joe deflected the Cypher with his handgun, then pressed said handgun in between Strider's eyes; Strider karate-chopped Shimamura in the neck, then thrust-kicked him in the stomach. Joe leaned back as the Cypher slashed vertically, pushing his feet out and sweeping Strider off his feet; as he fell, Joe spun around and punched the ninja in the chest, sending him back a distance. Strider recovered mid-tumble and and got up, whistling in a high tune. The few windows around the hangar bay were destroyed to shards as robotic hawks flew in, all gunning for Joe. He shot down a couple, but the others circled around, dropping bombs from their claws. His first reaction was to run, jumping over cases of ammunition and explosive shells while the hawks chased after him, their claws bearing replacement frags that they dropped in a carpet-bombing, resulting in dozens of explosions that echoed in the hangar bay. (27 seconds) Strider himself had to evade as the explosions almost harmed him; Joe skidded to a halt, equipping his borrowed laser rifle and taking potshots at his avian attackers. Two were brought down to earth, however, the other two got in too close; one plucked the rifle out of Joe's hands and the other began scratching and tearing at Joe; he snatched it by the wings and tossed it down, stomping on it for good measure before whipping out his handgun and taking the other hawk down with one shot. (20 seconds) Strider appeared above and Joe leapt back as Strider descended down with a sword stab; Joe rushed forward and punched him in the face, then ran circles around the ninja, his speed forming a tornado that gradually lifted Strider in the air. Joe dove inside his own tornado and the sounds of a scuffle was heard. (13 seconds) Out of the tornado, Strider was thrown out. Joe followed afterwards, jump-kicking Strider in the face and pistol-whipping him in the jaw; Strider staggered back, but he swatted another punch away with backhand. He kicked Joe in the stomach, then chopped at his neck; Strider slashed Joe into the air and he vanished, teleporting above the cyborg and slashing past him, landing on the ground on his knees. "Time to end this!" (8 seconds) Strider vanished and reappeared behind Joe mid-air. "Ragnarok!" Strider slashed past Shimamura countless times, then slashed across him across the neck. teleporting on top of a stack of boxes. "It's over." Strider placed the Cypher away and Joe was sliced apart to several pieces of what he used to be. KO!!! The Aftermath "No place for amateurs." A robotic panther appeared out of nearby hallway and Strider teleported atop of it; he stood with utmost balance and sliced open the hangar bay doors, making his escape as the alarms blared deafeningly. At one of the many runways of the HYDRA base, a cargo ship was about to take off, it's engines flaring to life. Strider's panther got him close, giving him a boost and allowing him to hop on top of the aircraft right as it took to the air. "Something's amiss..." Strider whispered. Inside the plane itself, more specifically inside the central compartment, many HYDRA operatives were stood around a circular table, where holograms was placed, providing light to the dark room. "Our planes are supplied and the forward bases are set, when shall we call down the attack?" Footsteps were heard and a figure emerged out of the shadows. "We attack at dawn. Soon, the western world shall know the might of HYDRA!" The figure spoke and the operatives saluted. Strider heard all of this, and pressed a finger on his earpiece. "I've confirmed our suspicions... these German terrorists are preparing to attack our allies in the west." He spoke, and another voice replied back through the comms piece. "We saw this coming... alert the Avengers..." "Understood." The Result (Plays Strider's Theme, UMVC3) This melee's winner is... Strider Hiryu! Category:TheOneLegend Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Futuristic style One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees